The invention relates to a shutter for a dry-shaving shaving apparatus on which it is longitudinally slidable for optimally covering or exposing a shear foil of said apparatus, which shutter comprises an elastic carrier and spaced-apart slats and can be guided laterally at both sides in groove-shaped guides provided on the dry-shaving apparatus. A shutter of this type, known from DE AS 11 22 410, comprises a foil provided with spaced-apart slats which extend across the central area of the foil and which do not cover the lateral edge portions of the foil with which the shutter is laterally guided at both sides in grooves formed in the dry-shaped apparatus.